21 and Over
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako's 21st birthday doesn't go exactly as planned...makorra smut. I tried to upload this earlier but it kept putting codes and stuff but I fixed it. XD Enjoy!


Summary: Mako's 21st birthday doesn't go exactly as planned…

Rated MMMMMMMM

A/n: This piece of crappy smut is written for my boo Tina. Enjoy smut lovers. ;)

The place reeked of vodka and cigarettes. Neon lights were running along the walls. And voices were louder than loud it's self. He said he didn't want a big celebration. But while to some people, it wasn't big, it was to him. And Bolin knew that. And he called all the young squad members anyway. Mako and Bolin had become friends with a few of them over the past two years, but not all of them were the nicest people he'd ever met.

"Come on Mako! Lighten up!", Dai, his partner teased. "You're finally a true man!"

"Not yet! Hey you!", another one of the shouted across the room. "Get our friend here a top shelf drink little darling! He just turned legal!"

"Oh did he?", the waitress said in a surly tone. "It's your birthday young man?" She threw in a wink.

"Uh…yeah..", Mako said in an annoyed way.

"Well then Birthday Boy, meet me in 20 around back, and I'll give you your birthday present."

The crowd of young males started to cheer and whistle at the offer as the woman walked away.

"DAMNNN. Can we trade birthdays Mako?!", another one said.

"Heh, she's all yours buddy.", Mako said as he shrugged.

"WHAT?! She's a pure 10!", another boy exclaimed.

"Nah man, she's like an 8.", Dai said.

"Alrighty officers. New case. Find the little birthday boy a perfect 10.", one of the boys offered.

"Guys I have standards. And they're much higher than a girl who would be in a shithole like this.", Mako retorted.

"Come on Mako stop being such a pussy.", Dai said. "There's 10s walking around in here every night."

"Yeah, I left with one last night!", another boy said.

"Shut the fuck up Kuzon, that bitch was a fucking four! My fist was bigger than her tits!", another argued.

"Oh really? You left with a 4 before! SO you would know!", Kuzon argued back.

"It took you the entire night going around here to get one to even talk to you before you found her!"

"Whatever! At least I didn't get herpes from her!"

"I didn't get herpes!"

"Will you two shut the hell up already?! Nobody cares.", Dai interrupted.

"Pssh. Hey Kuzon, I bet that Mako can get a 10 in one try before you even get a five!"

"What? I'm not-", Mako said.

"Come on birthday boy! Show the ladies why fire benders have a reputation!", the boy pressured.

Soon the group all began to agree with loud shouts and cheers.

"Alright fine! If it means you all shut up about it than fine!", Mako exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! Pick your girl Mako!", Dai encouraged.

"Wait wait! Rules first!", Kuzon reminded them.

"Oh right!", Dai said. "You have walk back over here with her so we can hand you the condom, and then to prove you fucked her, you gotta bring it back tomorrow."

"Aw fuck! That's nasty Dai!", Mako retorted.

"Come on Mako! We all did it on our 21st!", Kuzon whined.

"Here's your drink handsome.", the waitress said as she placed it on the table in front of the fire bender.

He frowned as the group continued the attempt to convince him. But something finally got his attention when Dai pointed something out.

"Heyyyyy. How about that one with the wolf tails and brown skin?"

He looked up and saw her. The beautiful curvy water bender with gorgeous brown hair and eyes that were bluer than blue it's self. She was wearing dark washed jeans, her normal water tribe boots, and a what to her might be loose fitting, but to any of his friends and himself, was skin tight, and showed of every single perfect thing she could showcase.

"Whoooooooooo. Shit Dai. That's not even a 10 anymore. That's off the charts!", another one commented.

"Yeah, Mako don't got a chance with her.", Kuzon said.

"Oh. And you could?", Dai asked.

"Hell yeah. She'd just take me in the back. No problem.", he laughed.

Mako knew that Korra wouldn't even consider Kuzon for being a floor mat.

"Heh, if Mako or you don't got a chance, than Imma take a shot at her. She'll be all over me like fire flakes over peppers.", another one said.

"You're the only one who actually tries that Lee. It doesn't make sense to us."

"Whatever. I just really hope she's a water bender, cause she's gonna be so wet."

More OHs and whistles came from the pack of boys before Mako slammed his fist on the table.

"Fine! It's a bet!", Mako yelled.

"Wait wait wait! If you don't get her, you have to polish all the motorcycles, and we get a shot at her. If you do, I'll polish your cycle, and buy you lunch for the rest of the week. How does that sound detective?", Kuzon offered.

He gave a shocked expression to him. The very thought of his raunchy horny friends, even laying a skin cell on Korra, drove him on edge. He hadn't seen her since they broke up, but he still felt the need to protect her. In fact he was even hoping to call her to spend the evening with her. He had spent the past two years without her and it turned him into a walking zombie. And he missed her. He needed her. But of course, Bolin had to plan something and get in the way. And the funniest part was he wasn't paying attention to his brother. He was rubbing his hands all over the ass of some girl on the dance floor. But still…she would eventually thank him for this.

"I hope you cleaned your rag Kuzon. Cause you're gonna need it."

"Ohhhhhh. Officer Mako is on duty boys!", Dai dissed.

Mako grabbed the glass of the brown colored liquor, and splashed the shot down without hesitation. He rose from his seat and began to walk over to the caramel skinned girl, as she stirred a glass of what looked like a vodka cranberry. She sat at the bar on a stool, as she turned her head to acknowledge him.

"Hey! Hi Mako! What's-Mmpf!"

He pressed his lips to hers, as his tongue ran along the bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, he dipped her down while she sat on her seat. He held her as his lips moved roughly against hers. She closed her eyes and released a moan into his mouth as her hands went to fist at his short black locks. Mako could hear Dai and the others cheer and whistle, and some of the encourage to grab her in certain places.

He brought her back up, and left her lips with a loud smack. She was breathing heavily. But smiling too.

"Well…that's…one way to say hi…", she said.

He leaned back into her neck and one hand went to rub along her thigh, and the other one went to rub her ass. From the looks of it he was ready to pounce on her. But he simply whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that, but my friends are doing this weird ass bet, and I have to make it look like you wanna go home with me. I'll explain everything later, can you just-hey!", she went to palm at the hard bulge in his pants.

"Sure.", she said. "But you owe me."

She turned to her drink and downed the whole thing, as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She tried talking in the best drunk voice she could manage. She walked as though she just came from a car crash, but weirdly still in posture at the same time. He held her at the waist as the pair walked over to the table the young men were sitting at.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Korra. Korra, these are my friends. And Kuzon.", Mako said.

"Fuck you Mako!", Kuzon yelled.

"That's her job Kuzzy!", Dai dissed. The boys laughed and Korra tried her best not to ring him up like a coat and do her drunk laugh.

"Hey Dai. I need the golden ticket.", Mako said.

"Oh it's golden alright.", Dai said as he slipped the condom into his pocket.

"Why the fuck are you carrying magnums around Dai? That shit don't fit you!", Lee said.

"How would you know?", Dai retorted.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up and give Mako his taxi money!", Kuzon said.

"Uh..taxi money?", Mako asked.

"Yeah! It's your birthday! You shouldn't have to pay for your own cab!", Dai said. "Lee, give him a ten."

As Lee handed him the money, he could feel Korra's internal stare on him.

"Don't have too much fun Mako! I'll be waiting at the station for ya!", Dai shouted to him as he walked out with the avatar at his hip.

Once they climbed into the cab, Mako handed the driver the money, and the driver turned up his music.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?", she asked him.

"It's stupid. And gross.", he said. as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is me you're talking to Mako. Spill.", she said.

"I'm supposed to fuck the hottest chick they found and bring back the condom I used for it to prove it.", he said. He sighed.

She had no idea what to say at first. But then she burst out laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?", he asked her.

"I mean…I actually…oh my spirits this is too funny.", she said through laughs.

"What? Fill me in here.", he said.

"I was gonna call you and ask you to..oh gosh, to come over to my place."

He was filled with complete shock.

"But…but I thought-"

"I was gonna get back together with you. I didn't even know it was your birthday. I just…"

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you too.", he whispered.

She smiled brightly. Then she pulled him by the collar, and smashed her lips back to his. Picking up where they left off in the bar.

"You know…how I said…you owe me?", she asked between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"I'm using it now.", she said as he bit down on her neck.

"Anything you want.", he said.

As the cab came to a stop, they scurried out of the vehicle, and ran into the apartment building. The elevator was too slow for them so he carried her up the stairs, bridal style, as she mauled on his neck. Laughter was shared between the pair.

He fished his keys out of his pocket as he let her down. He opened the door, and she immediately pushed him in. She slammed it behind her and locked it shut. She quickly walked over to the tall fire bender and pulled his scarf off. Then her mouth returned to his as he started to make work at her clothing. Her hands cupped his face while his hands latched on to the hem of her shirt, as he pulled it over her head.

His hands went to cup the hard beaks under her bindings as her hands went to the hem of his own shirt. As she quickly pulled it over his head, he dragged her bottom lip through his teeth, causing her to moan loudly into him. She took over his mouth again as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. He caught her effortlessly. She began to nibble on his neck again as his hand went inside her jeans to cup her perfect ass. He gave it a light squeeze as she let out a soft squeal. He laughed and smirked at it. She licked the sensitive spot behind his ear as she could feel his hard erection press against her wet heat.

"I want you.", he gasped out.

He clenched his eyes shut as she rubbed her core against him in his arms. He moaned out her name repeatingly.

"Bedroom.", she whispered as she kissed his ear lobe.

He could feel her smirk through the kiss on his skin, as he carried the mocha skinned girl to his room. He untangled her from him as he locked the door behind him. Then he returned to her lips. His tongue slipped in as it met hers, while they clawed at each other's skin. His hands found her bindings again. She knew he want them gone.

"Let me just-", she said as his kisses traveled down to her throat. But he was impatient. She felt the warm sensation from his fingers tips, burning away the white bindings. It didn't burn her. It only made her more aroused. He was gentle with her at times. And others he was rough. She wasn't sure what direction he was heading in this time though.

He came up from her neck, to see her flushed face, and bare chest. But something was missing to him. Of course. He knew what it was. He smiled as he went to gently pull out the blue wolf tails that held her hair up. As her brown waves flowed just past her shoulders, he felt himself grow harder.

She saw he was distracted. He attack his lips again, and his arms wrapped around her bare torso as she did. His lips moved against hers fact he was so distracted by her lips, he didn't notice her hand moved down to stroke his clothed member.

His hand went to the one stroking him, and gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. She pulled away from him with a confused look.

"It's your birthday let me do the work.", she said as she tried reaching for him again. But he stopped her.

"You're right. It is my birthday. But that's not what I want.", he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. But her expression soon changed when he slipped his hand into hers, and brought it to his lips. He kissed every tiny knuckle before slowly turning her around, and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Her face flushed even more with his contact.

He kissed her shoulder tenderly, as she gripped his hands that were intwined in front of her navel. But she was getting too relaxed. He wanted to get to the point now. He was more than hard for her at this point. He needed her like he needed air. He pressed his hard long erection up against her backside, just so she could feel it. She let out a gasp moan when he rubbed it against her.

"What I really want..", he whispered in her ear. "Is you." He bit down harshly on her earlobe as she cried out his name.

"Please…please. I'll do anything you want.", she begged. He could still hear the love in her voice, even when she was like this.

His hand slipped down from hers, to the zipper of her jeans. He pulled it down quickly.

"Off.", he commanded. She nodded and she pulled them down. She kicked them off ass he licked the side of her neck. She melted into him. Then she felt his warm fingers wrap around the edge of her blue lace underwear.

"Let me do it. I wanna unwrap my gift.", he said huskily.

"Go ahead.", she gasped out.

He yanked them down, and her legs slipped out of them. Her beautiful naked self was finally his again. Her head leaned back on his should as she breathed heavily. He pressed his erection to her plump backside again. Harder this time.

"Do you know what I want now?", he said against her neck.

She nodded.

"Then bend over.", he commanded. Then he bit down on her neck. He was sure he marked her because he could taste her blood.

She did as he said and bent over so that her upper half was lying on his bed, while her backside was facing him, and she was on her knees to balance her.

He went to his dresser, and pulled some lube out of his dresser and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed some onto his member, while she patiently waited for him. Once his member was slick, he squeezed out more into his palm, and walked over to the girl leaning on his bed. He kneeled down behind her, and started to kiss her back. She began to moan his name out again as his soft lips left trails on her back. Then he slipped two fingers between the plump cheeks of her ass, and rubbed the clear liquid back and forth on her. When he pressed his thumb on her entrance, she gasped out louder from the pleasure.

"Mako..please..I need you…I need you inside me…please", she begged him.

"Patience love.", he says against her smooth skin. "I wanna make sure you're perfect."

Her fingers fisted up in his sheets as he continued to rub and tease her opening.

"Spirits Mako just fuck me already!", she cried out.

His lips left her back. She cringed, as she craved him inside of her.

"Mako why won't you just!-Unf!"

He slid in her effortlessly. His hands traveled up along hers, and laced their fingers together, as he pumped in and out of her.

"All you had to do was be patient love.", he said in her ear.

"Shut -up!', she said between thrusts. He smirked again as her mouth opened and closed from the pleasure he gave her.

As he thrusted, he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out her t=name so he could focus. But it was pointless. They would come out through his teeth each time he entered her.

"You're so tight.", he said to her.

The pigment in her flush had changed from pink to pure red at this point. His grip on her hands tightened, and he hid into her shoulder as he pumped harder into her. He wanted to cum at the same time with her. And at the paste he was going at, it wouldn't be long for both of them. As his arousal increased, he bit down into her shoulder.

"Mako..I..I lo-oh spirits right there!"

He didn't want her to say it. Not yet. She hadn't come yet. But he knew how to make that happen. His hand slipped out of hers, and traveled down her side, and slipped underneath her, and found her clit. He wasted no time in rubbing it as quickly as possible.

She cried out is name louder, and quicker. And loved every bit of it. It was music to his ears.

"That's right. Tell me who you belong to. Tell me who can only make you feel like this. Say my name as much as you want love.", he said in her ear.

And then, he pulled back, and thrusted the hardest, and deepest he could into her. And he was gone. He spilled into her, crying out her name. And feeling his release in her, was what brought her to her peak. He felt her shake around his member as he spilled in her perfect self.

He could hear both of their heavy breathing. He laid on her back, with his face in the crook of her neck, while she still laced their fingers together over his sheets.

He pulled out of her, and rolled onto his back. She perked her head up and scooted over to him. She traced lines with her finger on his bare pale chest.

"Happy birthday.", she said with a grin. He laughed with that perfect smile of his, and she could feel his heartbeat pick up again from it.

"You know..when I said we didn't work..", the smile had left both of their faces when she spoke."I didn't mean it. I did it to protect you."

"From what?", he asked.

"From having to face the possibility of losing me later on. I thought something bad would happen and things would end a whole lot worse. But I missed you everyday. And I wanted to see you everyday. And it sucked cause I couldn't"

"Korra…what could possibly make you think I would ever let something like that happen ever again?", he said as he caressed her cheek.

"It happened once. It could happen again.", she said with worried eyes.

"Korra, we were dumb kids then. We're older, we're adults. We're smarter, and better than we were before. You know that.", he said.

"Yeah, but-"

"I've always loved you. And I will never stop loving you. Whether you think will happen, or not.", he assured her.

Tears began to fill up in her eyes. He sat up, and climbed to the back of his bed, and climbed under the sheets. He sat up against a pillow, and patted the space next to him.

"Come on. You've waited long enough."

She smiled at him. "You're the biggest idiot in existence you know that?", she said.

She snickered. "Did you know you're the weirdest person ever?", he retorted playfully.

"Yes, but you love me anyway.", she said as she slipped under the sheet with him.

He sighed. "I do."

He leaned back, and she slipped her arm around his torso, as the pair closed their eyes.

"I love you..", she said.

He opened his eyes at the words. That's what got him out of bed every morning. Just the thought of her saying those words. And he missed them. He smiled brightly at it.

"I love you too sweetie.", he said. He kissed her forehead and sleep took the both of them.

In the morning at work, Mako didn't need to bring the golden ticket, because the marks that Korra gave him were enough proof.


End file.
